Past Memory
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Minaho revealed to Manabe the truth about his father. How was this affected Manabe after he heard it? MinaMana or ManaMina?


**Few days ago, I saw the recent scans of Galaxy and there was a statement read that Minaho's father is dead and he said that to Manabe. I decided to make this one-shot because those two are having so many scenes together at the same time. **

**I was actually wondering why Level-5 put so much of their moments together and I thought that maybe these two are linked by something that greatly involves their life. After a while, it became like this!**

**Warning: This contains a bit spoiler for those who haven't watched Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. The characters belong to Level-5.**

* * *

"My father…is no longer in this world."

"Huh? No longer?" Manabe gasped and shocked on what Minaho just said to him.

"When I was little, he saved a child that was going to be run over by a truck and…he's dead." At the last word, Minaho whispered softly and his usual calmed green eyes made a really sad face, something that Minaho had never done before.

Then, Minaho took out a picture from his pocket which was the picture of the young him and his beloved father who he admires and they are smiling together happily. Manabe didn't know what the picture looked like but looking Minaho's expression; it must be something really precious to him.

"I heard that it was a boy who is same aged as me." Suddenly, Minaho forced out a smile as if he tried to show that he was okay and didn't sad about it at all "But, I don't think my father regretted on doing that."

"I see…" Manabe remained silent. Those were the only words he could say after seeing such bitter expression. Time passed and before Manabe realized, he was lying on his bed inside his room but couldn't get any sleep at all. Right now, his mind and heart were feeling regretted and guilty for saying those words.

"_**Are you trying to say that your family is better than mine?"**_

"_It seem like…I had done a really bad thing to him."_

He felt himself so stupid and immature like nothing a kid. It was true that he was really envied Minaho on how happy he was when talking about his father who he really admires and wants to become like him.

"_I can't believe Minaho-kun's father has passed away."_

Because of jealousy came over, he said such mean things without thinking. Maybe Minaho was right after all. Manabe just hated how his parents controlling his life while focusing on their work. That was the reason why he joins Shinsei Inazuma Japan to stay away from two of them but, was he actually just wanted his parents to pay attention to him?

"_Tomorrow, I will apologize to him."_

With the last thought, Manabe closed his eyes and finally sleeping.

oOo

"_Today also cram school again. I don't like it at all" A small, light lavender haired child was walking in the middle of the road when the red light had changed to green light "I wish I can have free time to go outside to play" He moaned to himself and didn't notice that there were two teenagers passed through him and one of them accidently bumped their hand on his back._

"_Hyaaa!" Due to his light weight, the child instantly fell down because of the clash as his yellow hat dropped down from his head._

"_It…hurts!" He moaned but didn't realize that the green light had changed back to the red one._

"_Huh?" When he looked up, a big truck was coming to his direction but didn't have time to run away._

"_**BE CAREFUL!"**_

_He felt a pair of hands had pushed him. The last thing he heard was a loud noise and a shouting voice._

"_**MINAHO**__**-SAN!" **_

_._

_._

_._

oOo

Manabe's eyes opened and directly woke up from a horrify dream. His whole body now filled with sweats overflowing his whole body and ragged breaths came out from his dry lip. He couldn't understand the whole situation at all but he exactly remembered what he had seen. Why? Normally people could never remember what they have seen from a dream clearly. Why he could hear the thumping sounds of his heart clearly now?

_Dokun_

"_Just now…was a dream?"_

He stared at his sweaty hands and noticed they were shuddering. Manabe felt like he had forgotten something very important for a long time.

_Dokun _

"_**When I was little, he saved a child that was going to be run over by a truck and…he's dead."**_

"_**I heard that it was a boy who is same aged as me."**_

That moment, he dropped both his hands on his lap.

"Don't tell me...the one who had killed Minaho-kun's father…"

"_**MINAHO-SAN!"**_

"was me?"

_Dokun_

* * *

**Writer-sama: I think I made this a bit of tragedy. Do you think I should make a sequel?**

**Rui: For now, you should focus since you have test next week **

**Yukie: Tomorrow, just review for the Geography test**

**Yukio: Tired now, it is nearly time for us to go to sleep**

**Airisu: If you don't like this one then just ignore it**


End file.
